Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger
Jikan ''Sentai Kodaiunger ''(おしゃ せんたい こだいうんげ) - Jikan Sentai Kodaihangā), translated as Time Squadron Ancient Travel Ranger, 'is the fan-made season of Super Sentai. It`s an ancient history/mythology/time travel/energy time themed season. This is the first EX season of Fan-Made Super Sentai. Production * ''to be added Plot In the year 1800 A.D., Emperor Demon Hellgerua & his nightmarish Deathdemon Empire had returned after when Denoas So (time god) & his army defeats him. Hellgerua has some new plans to invade the time dimensions with his souls & nightmare curse. However, he doesn`t created his planet in any time dimension because some of planets & time dimensions was guarded by the gods from evil. Hellgerua needs some more power to be strong to invade the time dimensions & to become the demon master of the nightmare dimensions. But, General Demiaous got an plan idea to take over the time dimensions. He told Hellgerua that he can steal the time crystals at the Time Travel Center & place the time crystal on Hellgerua`s beast (Hell Alien Tentacles of Curse) & then, he will become the most powerful demon master able to destroy & invade all of the time dimensions with his army. But, Hellgerua said that he needs to get revenge on his enemy (Denoas So & his god empire) for defeated Hellgerua & his army in 1000 A.D. However, General Demiaous told that it will be very dangerous & Denoas So was so powerful & strongest god in the world. But, Hellgerua told him that he`s the most powerful demon ever. He also got another plan that he will destroy Earth & rule the whole galaxy & Earth. Back in Space Time Dimension System, Robot Time Captain found out that Emperor Hellgerua & his Deathdemon Empire had returned from the dead world & R.E.C-654 told him that Hellgerua & his empire got their plans to invade the time dimensions & Earth and to become the most powerful demon master in the galaxy. He needs a way to stop Hellgerua & his empire for ruling the Earth & the time dimensions. But now, he got an idea to defeat Hellgerua & his empire again (just like in 1000 A.D.). According to Robot Time Captain`s information file book, it shown of the person names to pick up. After when Robot Time captain invites 5 teenagers (3 male & 2 female) to the Space Time Dimension System & show their themselves about them on the information file book. Then, Robot Time Captain choose the anyone to Kodaiungers. Which is male colours = red, black & blue and female colours = yellow, pink. After the preparation, 5 time heroes were ready for time travelling & mission to save the galaxy to stop Hellgerua & his army for invading Earth & the time dimensions. Kodaiunger will never give up & always save everything from any dangers & evil. Story About Time God In 600 A.D, the time god (Denoas So) creates the time dimensions & kingdom called "Zarauto Empire" since he was grown up. But, the Deathdemon Empire had plans to destory the time god`s kingdom with clouds of evil & nightmares. Then, in the Dark Ages (870 A.D), Zarauto Empire saw the black clouds with lightning & nightmare ghosts. After that, Denoas So were realized that there`s a evil demonic mothership coming towards his kingdom. All the Zarauto`s victims were quickly evacuated "The Zarauto Empire" & they quickly went to the rescue ships. But, Denoas So`s Princess was trapped & kidnapped by Emperor Hellgerua. Denoas So tried to rescue her, but, it was too late. So, after when Denoas So gets back on the rescue ship, his empire were destroyed & his power of light were banished forever. After that, Hellgerua takes Denoas So`s princess to his empire called "Deathdemon Empire" & he put the evil spell on her face & the princess had turned evil & bowed down to Emperor Hellgerua. Lucky, the time dimensions were safe. But Hellgerua had another plan to invade the time dimensions with his darkness & nightmares. Denoas So had enough & wants to get revenge on Emperor Hellgerua & his empire & . So, in 1000 A.D, Denoas So`s army had prepared for the war. After the war, Deathdemon Empire was finally destoryed by Zarauto`s army & they saved the day from evil. Then, everything was back to normal. But, Zarauto Empire had to find their way to rebuild the kingdom in far away in another valley called Farnba Valley. But then, there`s no way & Denoas So were poor don`t had enough money for his new kingdom. All the Zarauto`s victims went to new homes at the ancient cities. In 1200 A.D, Denoas So had passed away in age 200 & become the god of the time dimensions. Characters Rangers Main article: Kodaiungers * KodaiRed (Ancient Japan) - Nako Hakui (Male) * KodaiBlack (Ancient Egypt) - Cariku Xai (Male) * KodaiBlue (Ancient Greece) - Maoau Parui (Male) * KodaiYellow (Ancient Rome) - Yui Nudasio (Female) * KodaiPink (Ancient China) - Suki Heiao (Female) 6th Ranger * KodaiGold (Ancient India/Ancient Falcon) - Prince Leki of Falcon (Male) Extra Rangers * KodaiOrange (Wild West Age) - Hariou Sejiou (Male) * KodaiPurple (Seven Seas Age) - Yuha Changoi (Female) * KodaiNavy (Dark Age) - Light Godgerua/Emperor Demonic Hellgerua (good) Extra Heroes * Future Warrior (Future Age) * Titanium Warrior Fighter (Future Age) Evil Rangers * Dark KodaiRed - Nako Hakui (evil) * AkumuDemon - Emperor Demonic Hellgerua * Fake Kodaiunger (Flanba`s Ranger Clones) Kajika Sentai Deathranger * Death Red * Death Blue * Death Yellow * Death Black * Death Pink Movie-exclusive Ranger * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Team Up) * Male GhostRed (Hawk) Kidouma * Fem GhostBlue (Shark) - Kotohime (former specter) * Fem GhostGreen (Panther) Shirohime (former specter) * Male GhostBlack (Wolf) Fuutaryu * Male GhostYellow (Lion) Garusha * Male GhostGold (Snake) Dorduruga * Robo/Fighter Phantom Ghost Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive * GoRed - Matoi Tatsumi * GoBlue - Nagare Tatsumi * GoGreen - Shou Tatsumi * GoYellow - Daimon Tatsumi * GoPink - Matsuri Tatsumi * Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek (revived) Mirai Sentai Timeranger * TimeRed - Tatsuya Asami * TimePink - Yuri * TimeBlue - Ayase * TimeYellow - Domon * TimeGreen - Sion * TimeFire - Naoto Takizawa (revived) Kamen Rider Zi-O * Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Connect * Kamen Rider Connect Allies Space Time Dimension System * Robot Time Captain * Commander Poui Vacou * General Tushi * Professor Osatau Caouni * R.E.C-654 Civillains * Mr Farnuo * Mrs Kiaouai * Ms Denuga * Dano Ohsai-Mui * Poi Ohsai-Mui * God Denoas So Toku Heroes * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger * Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV * Mirai Sentai Timeranger * Kamen Rider Connect * Kamen Rider Zi-O Minor article: Minor characters in Osha Sentai Kodaiunger Underworld Hell Deathdemon Empire Leaders * Mask of Blood (ruler/formerly leader) (turned good) * Emperor Hellgerua (true emperor/leader) (turned good) * Dark Chaos King Moonyan Paos (final villain/second emperor) General and Notable members * General Demiaous * Goth Princess Badabaus * Vemon Phantom Salamdares * Skull Thug Nakenger * Demon Butcher Shialaku * Zemma Soldiers * Herepan Guards Phantomares Nakenger`s Moon Thugs * Gangao (First Monster) * Denahou * Jujina * Heuasga * Thantarus * Vexius * Nakouha * Chimoaco * Xesigua * Kikufiro * Suterae * Magasu Badabaus`s Toxic Goths * Jeegado * Minouhar * Hafoju * Bomtexu * Hexwex * Creepoas * Zazzoga * Leasohu * Kanhujka * Varosue * Ghusagao * Firthop Salamdares`s Phantom Voodoos * Linhso * Chadujop * Madoju * Eldaogo * Vipdao * Xerojada * Squgadirus * Papaduha * Quzecda * Rogsadu * Aluphaka * Anhugsa Demiaous`s Shadow Corpses * Siuohga * Kidaogx * Namouhma * Tenbaopa * Babaouga * Oxaoxgu * Wexxex * Onabuxmas (Christmas Monster) * Nigadoght * Umizamo * Babamga * Hellparus (Final Monster) Other Monsters * Dark Knight Kellgeutar * Amovuda (VS Movie) * Shacou (Return Movie) Other Villains * Black Majin Sun (VS Rider movie) * Hell Tentacles of Curse Souls * Hades of Death Chaos Demon (Returns movie) * Sagedon Skeletons Arsenal Main article:Arsenal (Kodaiunger) Transformation Devices * Transformation Spinning Time Driver * Transformation Rotating Falcon Changer * Transformation Switching Pirate West Phone Multi-Use Devices * Year Time Digital Clocks/Badge * Golden Falcon Badge Key * Sea Western Cartridge Discs Sidearms * Time Travel Sword * Time Travel Spear * Time Travel Blaster * Past Year Transforming Gun * Present Year Transforming Gun * Future Year Transforming Gun * Time Laser Blaster Wrister Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Ancient Time Alpha Bazooka * Beta Omega Blast Bazooka * Samurai Sword * Pharaoh Spear * God Axe * Vatican Lance * Kung Fu Warrior Bow * Falcon Sword & Shield * West Lagoon Blaster * Seven Sea Crossbow Other Weapons * Travel Jackblack Blaster * Time Shot Spear Sword Power-Up Mode * Time Delta Armor Blaster * Travel Command Armor Blaster Battlizer * Time Hyper Alpha Blaster * Time Omega Beta Blaster Red Ranger Form * Time Clockwork KodaiRed * Time Digital KodaiRed Mecha Main article: Mecha (Kodaiunger) = Legend: 'pilot mecha, team-person mecha, auxiliary mecha, battle mecha, other = Time Travel Jet System * Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh * Samurai Jet * Pyramid Jet * Parthenon Jet * Vatican Jet * Dragon Jet * Ages Sword Legendary Falcon System * Jikan Gattai Falcon-Oh * Gold Falcon * Fire Falcon Sword Galactic Sea Western Temple System * Jikan Gattai Motor-Oh * Wild Western Motor-Wagon * Pirate Ship Tank * Silver Sea Sword * Western Star Sword Space Station Rocket System * NASA Space Shuttle/Great-Space-Shuttle-Oh * Space Station Solar Shield * Rocket Launching Cannon Dark Age Castle * Dark Age Dragon Auxiliary * Medieval European Knight Horse * Babylon Lion * Aztec Empire Eagle * American Eagle * Aboriginal Koala * Jurassic Rex * Ice Age Mammoth * Norse Viking Ship * Tigris Leopard * Easter Island Lizard * Fire Age Thunderbird * Notre Dame Horse Movie-Exclusive * Great Future Robo/Future Tank Airship * Hologram Sword Team Combinations * Jikan Gattai KodaiFalcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Western-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea Western-Falcon-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiPirate-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiWestern-Oh * Jikan Gattai Sea WesternKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai KodaiDragon-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship FalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship Sea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiFalconShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship KodaiSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Spaceship FalconSea WesternShuttle-Oh * Jikan Gattai Ultimate Legendary Time Travel-Shuttle-Oh Alternate Combinations * Jikan Gattai KnightKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai RuinsKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai TempleKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai LibertyKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai UluruKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai DinoKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai IceKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai VikingKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai TigrisKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai FireKodai-Oh Armor Type Combinations * Jikan Gattai Knight-DinoKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Temple-VikingKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Fire-IceKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Tigris-RuinsKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai Uluru-LibertyKodai-Oh Movie-Exclusive Combinations * Jikan Gattai FutureKodai-Oh * Jikan Gattai EasterKodai-Oh ''Main article: Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Episodes The episodes in this fan-made Sentai season are called "Travel" '''(Ryokō) # Travel 1: Ready For The First Mission. # Travel 2: The First Time Crystal Found. # Travel 3: One Energy Charged Up. # Travel 4: The Great Hacker. # Travel 5: Flight Of Time Jets. # Travel 6: Bring On! The Kodai-Oh`s Anger. # Travel 7: Not A Very Good Swap. # Travel 8: The Mirror Stares. # Travel 9: Brainwashed Robot Forced. # Travel 10: May The Demon Bats Appear. # Travel 11: Making It All Downfall. # Travel 12: The Medieval Knight Horse. # Travel 13: The Curse To Worse. # Travel 14: The Ranger Quits. # Travel 15: Two Legend Robot Spirits. # Travel 16: The Dark And Light Choice. # Travel 17: The Appearance Of The Golden Falcon Hero. # Travel 18: The Ultimate Warrior Mecha Combination. # Travel 19: When The Blood Sea Goes On. # Travel 20: Good Luck, Not So Great Luck # Travel 21: The Demon Reveal Of Four Cursed Kings. # Travel 22: The Egyptian Pyramid Trap. # Travel 23: The Evil Roman Prince. # Travel 24: King Of The Lightning Shock. # Travel 25: The Phantom Spirit Warrior. # Travel 26: The Cursed Combination. # Travel 27: The Great Birthday Ruins. # Travel 28: The Two Galactic Warriors. # Travel 29: Combine! The Sea Western Robo! # Travel 30: The Story Of The God`s Kingdom # Travel 31: The Space Shuttle Robot # Travel 32: The Hidden Ice And Jurassic Gems. # Travel 33: Tricky And Sneaky Trap. # Travel 34: The Another Appearance Of Two Legends. # Travel 35: The True Monster To True Father # Travel 36: The Legendary Ninja Hero. # Travel 37: The Great Hell Deathranger. # Travel 38: Kodaiunger Vs Deathranger Battle. # Travel 39: The Virus Of Blood. # Travel 40: The Last Three Legend Appears. # Travel 41: Are You My Son And Daughter? # Travel 42: Deathranger`s Monster Forms. # Travel 43: The Love Of Heartbroken. # Travel 44: Friends Or No Friends. # Travel 45: A Terror Skeleton Zombie Disguise # Travel 46: Deathranger`s Ranger Disguises # Travel 47: The Time Warriors Execution # Travel 48: The Energy Draining Disaster # Travel 49: Deathranger`s Final Fate. # Travel 50: The Level Of Hellgerua`s Ranger Form. # Travel 51: Tentacle King Awakens. # Travel 52: Hellgerua's Final Plan. # Travel 53: 5 Hours To The End. # Travel 54: Goodbye Hellgerua, Hello Godgerua. # Travel 55: Enter Corpse King. # Travel 56: Dark Dragon`s Fury Of Fierce # Travel 57: The Last Round Of Darkness. # Travel 58: The Final Battle. # Travel Final: The End Of The Evil Invasion. '''Specials * Special 1: Timeranger & Kodaiunger's Battle Mission In Year 3000. * Special 2: Back To The Past WIth Zi-O * Special 3: GoGoV & Kodaiunger`s Demonic Cursed Rescue Mission. * Special 4: Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Special DVD: The Great Time Virus. Movies * Ghostranger vs Kodaiunger: The Movie: The Ghost Dimension Adventure. * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Vs Kamen Rider Connect: Battle Of The Time Civil War. * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: The Green Ranger vs Dark Knight Kellgeutar * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Kodaiunger Returns! Defeat The Underworld Beast Demon Mission. Toku Movie Appearances * Super Sentai World Z * Super Hero Taisen X: The Hyper Civil Battle Songs * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Let`s Go For Journey Into The Time. (Opening Song) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Make It Into The Time. (Ending Song) * Jikan Gattai Kodai-Oh: The Furious Giant Kodai-Oh Battle. (Mecha Theme) Soundtracks * Activate, Time Driver! Change Up! (Henshin Theme) Notes See also Power Rangers Time Energy - Power Rangers counterpart. See comparison page. Trivia Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger is theme simliar to Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000/1999) & Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018/2019) but with the time dimensions, mythology & ancient history. The time dimensions was known as the worlds of ancient times & mythology. (e.g. Ancient Egypt & Ice Ages) and their sources of the Time Dimensions were the Time Crystal (Sentai Power Source). Category:Sentai Season Category:Super Sentai